


Stark Industries field trip fic

by Avonya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Stark Industries field trip fic!!!, at least for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonya/pseuds/Avonya
Summary: a Very realistic Stark industries field trip fic!!





	Stark Industries field trip fic

“Class!” Unimportant teacher for generic science subject said, at the very end of class, “we’re going on a field trip to Stark Industries tomorrow. Take a permission slip as you leave class.”

“Oh boy!” Said Ned, “we’re going on a field trip to Stark Industries tomorrow! I mean, you’ve definitely shown me at least some of this tech before, but still. Hooray.” 

“Don’t they need to process the medical forms?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to go on the field trip because he believed that adults and super computers could not act like adults and super computers. “That took two weeks for the trip to the science museum and SI will definitely be more hazardous than that.”

“Hah, dick joke!” Flash said, pushing between the two best friends. “Now we will all see your lies!”

MJ said something clever and everybody laughed, meanly, at Flash, even Flash.

“Thanks MJ,” Peter said, but she was already gone, the only sign of her ever being there the red on Flash’s face and the trail of feminist literature behind her. “I have a crush on her.”

“Nice,” Ned said, to not leave Peter hanging, before immediately jumping on to a new topic. “Do you think the Avengers will be there?”

“No, most of them are war criminals now, and the rest have lives that don’t revolve around me.” 

“Okay,” Ned said, to not leave Peter hanging, “Are you excited?”

“No,” Peter said. He didn’t want to go on the field trip.

Later, at his home in Queens, Peter showed Aunt May the permission slip.

“I don’t want to go,” he said, and then felt a little sick for some reason. Weird.

“Okay,” May said, because she cared for Peter’s mental well-being and took his wants into mind when deciding things. “That’s alright. Besides, this is very last minute. We can just say that you don’t have an inhaler on hand or something,” because Peter was once very sick and not at all ripped.

“Thank you Aunt May,” Peter said, and then hugged her. With that hug she disappeared, her one parental action done for the story.

The next day Flash said something very mean to Peter, who remained unphased because he’s used to it and also really doesn’t care that much, and MJ again said something cutting. After making Flash shut up and making Peter’s heart tingle, she left.

“Are you going on the trip?” Ned asked, because someone had too.

“No,” Peter said.

“Haha, penis is lying,” Flash said, because that’s what he does.

All teachers and parent chaperones heard, but didn’t care.

“I literally don’t care,” Peter said, who also didn’t care. 

“I will continue what I’m doing,” Flash said.

MJ popped up to scare Flash off and then insinuate that Peter was Spider-Man before disappearing in a cloud of charcoal dust (because she draws. Get it. She draws.)

Peter then spent the next three hours in the library, catching up on homework and having a good time the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all see that tumblr post that’s an on purpose badly drawn ‘every field trip fic ever’ thing? Yeah, that’s this. 
> 
> I live and breathe on comments, leave me one!


End file.
